


The last heist

by Patatarte



Series: The mixed box [13]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: FakeChop, It Ends Badly, M/M, mentions of Matt and Alec, the end of the crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: It was the end and they both knew it. It was just a matter of time now.





	The last heist

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little awful idea I had instead of sleeping.

It was the end and they both knew it. It was just a matter of time now. 

Aleks looked defeated, his head in his hands, sitting on the floor of a dirty and old technical room. Nothing here has been touched since a long time. James kept walking around the little dark room, jumping at every little noise now. 

He could try looking through the rusted slit of the door, but it was useless. They could hear the carnage slowly getting to them, gunshot after gunshots, yelled orders, sirens, a whole mess.

“James-” Aleks said with a small voice, being ignored. “James.” He used what was left of his faith into his tone, getting the attention he wanted. “Dude, we’re done.”

“What do you mean we’re done-”

“James, it’s over, if the other crew gets to us, we’re dead. If the cops get to us, we’re dead too.”

“There’s a chance to esca-”

“Please, you know it’s not going to happen.”

They both saw some of their crew members, their family, fall, struck mid sentence by bullets. They have no leverage and they can’t just disappear from the country in one blessed snap of fingers. It is over, they are trapped.

Aleks holds one hand and James immediately helps him get up on his feet. They try not to shake, but everything is getting to them at that instant.

The noises are getting closer, it’s a matter of seconds now.

With a simple gesture, Aleks takes his gloves off, letting them fall on the floor, offering one hand to James as his other gets a hard grip on his gun.

“I am not giving them the honor of killing us.”

James eyes show a majestic storm of emotion behind a curtain of a black hole. He understands what is going on, but so many emotions are flowing over him, it is hard to control.

But he does, and nods because he sees fear in Aleks’ eyes too. 

The noises are slowly getting deafening, loud bangs and shouting from everywhere. James takes his gloves off by biting onto the fabric, offering one hand to Aleks.

They breathe heavily and hold their hands together, fists against their hearts, elbow against elbow, eyes in the eyes

Aleks puts the canon of his gun against James’ temple and James does the same to him. They still have bullets in there, the canons are still warm, the smells of iron and gunpowder floats in the air.

“See you in hell, Aleksandr” is James’ last sentence as the metal door flies open. 

There is screams, light on them as they only see each other, gently squeezing their hands as they pull the triggers in one single motion.

 

 

The sun rises on the city, and it looks like it is engulfed in flames. 

Brett gives one last look at his loved and equally hated city before nodding to Alec who activates a serie of buttons on a pad. Alec could just stand and look, as explosions can be seen from all over the city. Matt forces him to get in the car instead. They have to leave far away from here.

They got passports and a safe way to Mexico. Europe sounds calm, they need all the quiet they can get as they assisted, powerless, at the fall of their crew.

The city burns, making a giant circle appears. They trapped it long time ago when people weren’t asking questions. Sadly their logo will forever be unfinished. Some streets get branded with fire anyways.

Only their god can see it, and that’s what they wanted.


End file.
